Depression Child
by SouloftheButterfly
Summary: Life hasn't been the best for her. But this summmer she will experience things she thought weren't possible.
1. First Taste of Freedom

SouloftheButterfly: Flying on my wings by myself for the first time…hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own SC, their characters, story plans, or anything that has to do with Soul Calibur that is standard. But I do own everything else, including settings (not any of the real places in England, Japan, or anywhere real on the globe) and my own characters. In simpler words, I own what I own and I'll tell you what they are if you seriously want to know. Don't chase me with lawsuits; I'm a simple girl who likes writing fanficts, is there a problem with that? Not trying to sound mean or anything. I just want this to be a good start.

**First Taste of Freedom**

Terri-Saki Secondary School, Saga, Japan

Dring!!!

The bell signalling the end of the school year rang and there were cheers all over the school. No one could wait for summer break. No one, but I.

"Hey Yukira!" a voice shouted amongst the loud cries of joy.

I turned to see my best friend Talim, along with my other friend Cassandra.

I smiled at them. "I'll catch you later! I have something to do right now."

Cassandra nodded and they disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed. _Why did my life have to be so complicated?_ I thought to myself. I was probably the only one in this country that didn't like weekends, especially Sundays. Sundays were the days my father, Maxi, got off from work. Not that I didn't like him. He's awesome, usually takes my side in fights against my brother, Yun-seong (a.k.a. Commando Retardo), and he's nice, but sometimes, I catch him looking, if you know what I mean (I'm a girl, in case you're such a dumb ass that you couldn't figure that out yet – who names a guy Yukira?).

My mom, Ivy – well, let's just say that she has two sides to her. A nice side to visitors and a wolf side to me. I think she sides with Yun-seong too much. She rarely lets me do anything a normal person my age could do.

School – people are okay with me. Most of them don't excessively hate me or like me. I'm a straight-A student with the exception of P.E. I suck. The first time I ever got a C+ was in that subject, and I don't want that grade again.

I walk to my locker, only to find that the janitor cart was against it. Again. It's happened, like, 5 times before. I shoved it away and opened my locker, stuffing everything from there into my bag.

Slamming it shut, I turn around and down the corridor towards the front door. But no, there had to be an obstacle. Volthani, a.k.a. Fat Ass. He was a perverted person. A very perverted person. I remember back to early February, when he practised raping techniques on me, like getting people self-conscious, and stuff. Brrr. I still get shivers.

"Get out of my way, perv," I yelled at him.

"Hi Yukira!" he sang.

_Shit_, I thought, _not again_.

"Hi Volthani!" he yelled, pretending to me.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing short shirts!" he replied to himself. His buddies laughed.

_That's like, the 14th time he has said that to me_, I counted.

"And that's the last!" a voice shouted. A foot soared through the air and connected perfectly with Volthani's head. "That will be the last time you say something like that to my friend!" Talim said. "Unless you want another kick. No, I won't give you a kick," She said, pretending to pity Fat Ass. "I'll give you a SACK!" she said menacingly, hatred in her eyes.

"I'm telling Principal Havelli!" Valthani threatened.

"School's out, so we won't be in trouble. Whatever we do is not any of the teachers' or principals' fault anymore, so they won't listen to you," Cassandra said matter-of-factly.

"Come on Yuki," Talim called out to me. "Let's leave them alone. They're too stupid for us to practise on anyways."

"True," I responded and followed them out.

Ah, karate class – one of my only pleasures left. I trained in the same class as my friends did. That's where Talim learned her superior kick that, hopefully, will leave a mark.

"Are you going to your summer house again, this year?" Cassandra asked. I nodded.

"Could we come this year?" Talim asked.

"It would be awesome, since my mom doesn't yell at me as much when you guys are here. But I don't think so," I said with a sigh.

"Well, can we at least come to your house today?" Talim asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I would guess no," I told her.

"That would mean we'll just drop you off. As always," Cassandra sighed.

"Your family's sooo no fun!" Talim exclaimed.

"Right yet again," I mumbled.

When we reached my house, the girls waited until I was on the other side of the gate before waving bye.

"Hopefully we'll be able to go to your house once or twice, before you go to your summer house," Talim said.

"Otherwise, call!" Cassandra added.

"Will do," I promised and went in.

Suddenly, I felt an urge to ask my mom if Cassandra and Talim could go to the summer house. I just didn't care if she yelled at me this time.

"Mom, can Cassandra and Talim come with us to the summer house this year?" I asked pleadingly.

"Why not?" she sighed. "Since you're not going to be here next summer after your graduation. We're moving to London."

"What!?!" I asked, horrified. I couldn't bear to not be in the same school as my friends, let alone the same country!

"Then…can they come over right now?" I wondered aloud since it felt like I had the advantage here.

"If you want to…" Mom started, chopping carrots through the whole conversation. But she didn't get to finish since I'd already rushed outside.

"Tal! Cass! Get your – um – selves back here now. You can come!" I yelled. People looked at me. Lucky I didn't say "frickin' self", "ass" or "butt" aloud. They would've hated me then, even if they didn't before (they're a bunch of old people). Most of them call me 'disrespectful female' anyways. I don't give a damn anymore – I'm not going to even be here in a year, so why bother.

Talim and Cassandra got over in record time: 3.97 seconds.

"We're allowed to go to your summer house?" Cassandra huffed.

"Yeah, and you can come over right now!" I said happily.

"Sweet!" Talim called out.

We rushed in to plan what we'll do at the beach house. This was going to be the best (but last) summer I'll ever have!

SouloftheButterfly: please review!


	2. An Unsuspected Reunion

SouloftheButterfly: I've made some minor changes to the last chapter… check them out if you want to. Please review…tell me what you think about the time I take to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own SC but I do own my own characters.

**An Unsuspected Reunion**

Yukira's house, Saga, Japan

After an hour of computer, writing, laughing, and chips, Talim said, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot – I have to drop something off for Master Olcadan."

"Mom! Talim, Cassandra, and I are going by the Academy!" I yelled.

"Fine," Ivy replied.

I smiled. Emphasizing Tal and Cas's names made my mother pissed, but at least she doesn't start spazzing at me when guests are here.

We entered the main dojo and the secretary greeted us warmly.

"Master Olcadan is having a break right now. You can find him at dojo house number 3," she told us patiently.

We went the long way to the dojo house, and we saw many of our old teachers from the past.

The level we were currently on was Shiroi Obi, more commonly known as white belt. It was the second highest level possible, and it was taught by Master Olcadan. He was a legendary fighter, and there were many stories written about him. He just started teaching here this year, so we were really lucky to have him. Too bad he was also retiring this same year, after injuring himself at the Junis tournament two months ago. Wounding himself badly was not a good thing, but he still won first place. His cuts were really deep and we're glad he survived the surgery (he's like, 80 something!). So, all in all, we will be the top students (those who are in his class) in the whole academy for – ever, I guess, since we are the only class he has ever taught at this school.

"Sensei," we greeted as we bowed down in front of him.

"Hello, children," he said gently in his gruff voice.

"Master Olcadan, my mom made these herbs for you," Talim said clearly. "It is to soothe your pain so it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Thank you, Talim-san" Master Olcadan said gratefully. "And tell Lidi-san I said thanks too."

"I will, sensei," Talim nodded.

"Sayonara, little ones," Master Olcadan called out.

"Sayonara, sensei," we responded.

"Come, let's take the short cut," Cassandra suggested.

"Okay," I agreed.

The shortcut went though the back of dojos 4, 7, and 8. Our house number was 8, the girls' restroom was 7, and the Akai Obi (red belt) house was 4. Akai Obi is the beginner level (1st level).

We walked past house 7 and 8, and then we stopped at dojo 4 to see what they were doing.

Inside, we saw little 5 year olds and their teacher, Master Katis. We were about to go when we caught sight of a fat and ugly person with a huge ass.

We almost choked ourselves with laughter.

The sight was just unbearably funny – 9 to 11 five year olds, a teacher, and Volthani. Yes, Volthani. Fat Ass had enrolled in the program right after Talim had given him a bruise on his forehead.

His face turned as red as an overripe tomato when he saw us watching him.

"I bet if I pulled his head off and splat it against the wall, it would burst with juice since it's so ripe," Cas whispered to us.

We burst into new peals of hilarious amusement.

"Hey," Volthani said coolly as if nothing was wrong. "Guess what? I'm a student teacher here," he lied.

Volthani walked over to the back doorway of the dojo and struck a pose, though he was still really red. He started boasting about his 'new job', talking to us as if he had the right to do so.

"Volthani-san! What in heaven's name are you doing!?" Master Katis asked, her voice telling us that she was very disappointed in Volthani.

Tears rolled out of our eyes and we clutched our stomachs as we fell on the ground, laughing like hell.

"You were supposed to be working on your simple defense punches and your bunny-hole shielding technique!" she continued, her words adding more fuel to the fire of shrieks and laughs.

His face the colour of a Washington apple, he turned around and went back inside.

"Come on," I said, gasping for air, "let's get back!"

Slowly, we made our way back to my house, unprepared for what we'll hear next.

* * *

SouloftheButterfly: 3rd chapter coming soon…I hope. I promise something big is going to happen next. 


	3. An Unwelcome Surprise

SouloftheButterfly: I promised a big thing is going to happen and here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC but I do own my own characters.

**An Unwelcome Surprise**

Yukira's house, Saga, Japan

Deciding to enter using the back door in order to scare my mom, we crept along the side wall. As we crawled under the kitchen window, we heard my mother talking on the phone…

"…but you don't have to, honey," my mother said sweetly into the cordless, "we're moving to London, so you don't have to move to Japan… no, it's no trouble at all… look, I'm bringing Yun-seong with me and I'll leave Yukira with Maxi… you want me to bring her!?!... fine, then… and about Maxi, the divorce will be filed on June 19th, and we're coming here the 20th or 21st… alright Siegfried darling, yes, I love you too… hugs and kisses… Bye!"

I was filled with mixed emotions. My mother was having an affair with some guy I don't know? My parents are going to get divorced? Am I going to stay in Japan or move to London?

My mind whirled with these negative thoughts.

I turned to look at my friends. Cas and Tal's eyes were wide open.

When we were out on the street again, my friends exploded.

"You're going to London!?"

"Your parents are gonna split!?"

"Your mom is having a secret love affair!?"

"I feel so… sorry for you," Talim said quietly.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. It reached my chin, then plopped onto the pavement.

_Just like my life,_ I thought. _I was rolling pretty well, better then ever for the first time, then when I reached a certain point in my life, everything began to fall apart, and I began to drop down, down, down, and die. And die. _

Cassandra put an arm around me and we walked towards Talim's house. We could smell freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and already my tears had begun to fade away.

"Hi Auntie Lidi," Cas and I greeted politely, for Tal's mom didn't want anyone younger than her calling her Lidi-san.

"Hey mom," Talim said cheerfully, "we could really use some cookies right now." Cas and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on in," Auntie Lidi smiled.

We cheered and entered the nice, cool house where cookies, and some very interesting newspapers, awaited us.

* * *

SouloftheButterfly: Short chapter but I hope you like it so far…please review! 


	4. Sayonara to Traveling Girl

SouloftheButterfly: no comment, really. Just read and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC but I do own my own characters. (Do I have to repeat myself every time?)

**Sayonara to Traveling Girl **

Talim's house, Saga, Japan

We settled down at the island in the kitchen.

"What's this?" Cassandra asked, crumbs falling out of her mouth as she spoke. She was pointing to a bunch of newspapers on the table.

Auntie Lidi quickly gathered the newspapers and stuffed them into an open drawer. "How careless of me to forget to tidy up the counter for you girls," she smiled sweetly.

_That's strange, _I thought. Auntie Lidi was a very open person – rarely secretive. It had to be something important or else she wouldn't have tried to keep it away from us. And the excuse she made was so not her; it sounded really fake.

After we thanked Auntie Lidi for the cookies, we left. As soon as we were out of her earshot, we began to talk.

"What's up with your mom?" Cassandra asked.

"She's trying to hide something from us," Talim said grimly.

"But what?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm going to try to find out tonight," Talim declared.

"Okay, Tal," Cas agreed.

"Then you have to tell us," I told Talim.

"Don't worry, I will," Talim promised.

"Hey Yukira, I was wondering when we should be ready and packed up to go to your summer house," Cas said.

"End of the week, I guess," I answered uncertainly. "I think my mom told me a few weeks ago that we were going early this year."

"Hey look!" Talim pointed. "It's Kilik from math class!"

"English for me," Cas mumbled.

"Science here," I muttered.

"Hi," Kilik said.

"Hey," Cassandra greeted.

"What's up," he asked.

"Nothing much," we all replied in unison.

"Same here," he said.

"What plans do you have?" Talim asked.

"I'm going down to Omura," he shrugged. "You know, to visit my aunt."

"Cool," I commented.

"Yuki, isn't that where your beach house is?" Talim asked.

I nodded.

"So we might bump into one another again," Cas said thoughtfully.

"Alright, see you then," Talim waved.

"Bye," he said as he turned to leave.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly, clutching Tal's arm.

"What?" she asked suddenly alert.

"Look over there," I directed. "It's Volthani with Voldo!"

"Damn!" Talim swore, "I should've known that the cheater was in the same league as Fat Ass!"

Voldo – the guy who hit on a record of 14 girls form our school in 3 months. He's been dumped so many times that people stopped counting. He has also been cheating on the majority of those 14 girls with 9 from Jueno High across town. He goes to our school, but he's thinking of changing soon since no one says yes when asked out by him anymore. He needs an 'accessory' with him at all times.

When we were safely out of their sight, we let out a huge sigh.

"I don't get your issue with Volthani," Cas said, scratching her head.

Only Talim, my best friend, knew about Fat Ass and his mission to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, can I borrow your cell for a minute," asked Cas.

"Sure," said Talim, since she was the only one between us three who has one. Why? Cassandra – she dropped and broke 4 cell phones, flushed 3 down the toilet, and threw 8 at people she hated. Her cell phone privileges are gone until she graduates and gets a job, when she'll have to pay to phone bill herself. Me – isn't it obvious? My mom doesn't trust me enough to give me one. And she goes on and on about the phone bill. No hope until I move out.

Talim borrowed her MP3 phone to Cas, who called her mom to see if she could come over to my summer house.

We waited, heard "fuck" from Cas, then she gave the phone back to Tal.

"I'm going to Italy," she said flatly.

"What?!" I cried. "You've just been to Germany!"

"And France," Talim added.

"And Switzerland!" I inputted.

"And Calgary!"

"And New York!"

"And---"

"I know, I know," Cassandra sighed. "But it's a once in a lifetime chance!"

"You said that before you went to Germany," I grumbled.

"Just bring us back some souvenirs," Talim added hopefully.

"I will, I will, no worries," comforted Cassandra. "I have to go home and start packing now."

"Already?!" I asked in disbelief.

"For some reason, we're leaving tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise," Cassandra explained.

We hugged and waved goodbye to Cassandra.

Now that one less person is coming to Omura, there will be less food to pack, less stops to gas station washrooms, and one less person to protect.

* * *

SouloftheButterfly: ...and please, please, please, please review! I want to know what you think. 


	5. Next Stop: Omura!

SouloftheButterfly: Hope you're enjoying this story. Major announcement (for fans of Depression Child) up ahead. Sorry in advance!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SC but I do own my own characters.

**Next Stop: Omura!**

on the road to Omura, Japan

"No! Me first!" Yun-seong yelled as he and Kilik raced towards the men's washroom at the gas station where we stopped. My mom was in the girl's washroom and Talim and I were waiting outside.

We had set off on our journey this morning. Maxi, my dad, was driving, and Ivy, my mom was sitting next to him. I sat with Talim in the middle row, and Yun-seong, Kilik, and Seong Mi-na, my cousin, were in the back. We decided to carpool Kilik to Omura since he was going there too. As for Seong Mi-Na (we call her Mina), we take a relative with us every year, so she was the 'chosen one' this summer.

"Yay!" cheered Yun-seong, for he had 'beat' Kilik to the washroom.

"No fair," Kilik pretended to pout.

When the door to the men's washroom had closed, Kilik put on a smile and walked towards us.

"Where's Cassandra?" he asked. "I thought she was coming too."

"Oh, she's in Italy," I responded.

"Really?!" Kilik exclaimed.

"Yes," Talim exasperated.

"Really?" Kilik asked again, clearly trying to get Talim annoyed at him.

"Yes!" Talim repeated.

"Really?!" Kilik said yet again.

"YES!!" Talim screamed into his ear and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow," Kilik mumbled. "Damn you," he said as he walked away.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," Talim rolled her eyes. "So immature. My guess is that he's trying to be a retard to everyone on this trip."

"Who's next?" asked Ivy as she exited the one-stall restroom.

"Me!" I cried and ran for the washroom. Unfortunately, Talim said the same thing and ran for the washroom too.

"Yargh!!" she grunted as we jammed each other into the narrow doorway. I kicked back her legs and elbowed her away for the washroom.

"Shit," Talim swore as the door slammed shut and locked in front of her face. "You SUCK!" she hollered.

"Yay," I said to add to the amusement.

"Argh!" Talim roared, her fists banging on the metal door. "Ow, ow," she retreated, "shit, fuck you, Yuk."

"Yay!" I cried out, this time in pure joy.

After the washroom break, we all piled into the car again. This time, the girls were in the back and the two guys were stuck in the middle. We had 2 more hours of traveling and we stopped twice more for washroom breaks.

When we past the 'Entering Omura' sign, we all cheered. We were finally at sunny Omura!

We dropped off Kilik at his aunt's house on the way to our beach home. We waved bye to him, laughing as we did, for Kilik had to carry 4 suitcases up the huge staircase. Finally, my dad pitied him and got out of the car to help Kilik carry two of the suitcases up to his aunt's house.

"At least someone is helpful!" Kilik yelled down from the platform where he stood.

"Like he wants girls to carry his luggage," Talim whispered to me.

"It would only show that he's weak," I said, "Something that he might not want to portray."

We laughed all the way to our beach house.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Talim exclaimed as she dragged two of her bags up to my room, which we'll be sharing.

After we settled in, we began to explore the house.

"Here's the sun room, a.k.a. book lounge where we do most of the things inside the house," I explained.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Talim, pointing to a book on the floor. It had a dark blue cover with aged, yellow pages.

"That's weird," I frowned. "I'm sure that we cleaned up this place before we left last year. But I swear that I've never seen that book before."

"Hmm," Talim muttered as she picked up the ancient-looking book. It was opened to a certain page. I looked over my friend's shoulder and read what was on the page aloud. It said:

_When land and time were created, two swords were also invented. One, a sword with the ability to conquer the world, and the other, a weapon that could destroy the other sword. Put in the wrong hands, the evil sword, Soul Edge, could kill millions. Put in the right hands, Soul Calibur, the good sword, can be powerful enough to defeat Soul Edge . If Soul Edge falls into the hands of a good person, then the sword would take over that innocent being. Put in the care of the wrong people could make Soul Calibur use its power for evil, thus creating two evil weapons._

_When the world began, two other people were born. One and his/her descendants will forever be pressed with the evilness of Soul Edge. Those people will always carry on Soul Edge, while the other person and his/her descendants will always be in charge of Soul Calibur. This will not change until the end of time, when two other beings shall be created. _

_If there are no more descendants left, then the last person may choose someone else. Otherwise, the swords will be hidden until someone discovers them later. The following name is the first holder of Soul Edge. He is…_

"Girls, we're going to Tokyo Sushi for dinner!" my dad called out. I looked up with a start.

"Coming!" I called out. I quickly grabbed the book from Talim's hands and pushed it under an armchair.

"I'll put it in a better place later," I whispered to Talim.

On the walk to Tokyo Sushi a block away, I thought about the mysterious book. Soul Calibur? Soul Edge? What would books like this be doing in our summer house?

I wasn't certain about any of that, but I was sure of one thing: tonight, Talim and I are going back to read more.

* * *

SouloftheButterfly: I'm kinda taking a break from this fanfict. I'm going to post up a short story, then take a vacation (from writing fanficts), then come back around a week after my short story is finished. I don't know what it's going to be called yet; check on my profile. Sorry if this gets anyone upset; I'm just too busy right now! 


End file.
